1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an apparatus for independently exercising arms and legs of a human exerciser.
2. Description of Related Art
Equipment for simultaneously exercising both legs of a human exerciser is known. Typically, both legs are simultaneously pushed against the same resisting force. Although the known exercise equipment is generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, there are situations in which only one leg need be exercised, or in which one leg is required to be exercised differently from the other leg.